


distractions in the interlude

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other, its like midnight and im really tired goodnight, mezmo was the announcer from the slither pit, nya was confirmed a painter in wus teas #blessed, takes place between s3 and s4, this is the third time ive tried posting it fuck you ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Kai is trying his best not to confront reality (he really is). Apparently fighting random kids at bars helps.





	distractions in the interlude

Kai let the back door slam on his shoulder, wincing as he adjusted his grip on the box of paintings. The cardboard edge dug into his stomach as the door jingled and the woman behind the desk turned around. “Hey, Diana,” Kai called out as he set the box down on a shelf.

“Kai!” the young woman said as she embraced the ninja. “How's it been going, dude?”

“Eh. Could be better, could be worse,” he said. “As you can see, Nya has another delivery of art for you.” Kai paused to let Diana pick up some paintings and arrange them, his eyes landing on a particular painting. “She said it wasn't her best work, but I think it’s definitely up there,” he continued, picking up the picture he'd focused on.

“Are you kidding? This is awesome!” Diana said, gesturing to the array of artwork. As she continued, Kai looked down at the painting he’d picked up. It showed a black-and-white forest, snow dotting the birch trees and twigs lying in the snowbanks on the ground. A purpley-black bird was perched on a branch, yellow eyes illuminated against the snow.

“Kai? Hey, Kai?” Diana asked, bringing Kai back to reality. “Were you listening? I was talking about the way Nya used the pinks and reds in this one piece, and-” Kai set the painting down forcefully, turning to the artist. 

“Diana, I'm really sorry,” he said apologetically. “But I have to go. You have Nya’s number right? I bet she'd love to talk your ear off about color theory.” Kai said as he turned towards the back door. 

“Oh. Well, okay,” Diana muttered in a disappointed tone. “I'll just hang these up in the gallery,” she said as Kai left.

Kai stood on the street for a moment, letting his eyes readjust to the sunlight after Diana’s gallery. Nothing against her, but the girl definitely needed some better lighting. Maybe he could get Jay to come around and rig something up for her, or-

Oh. Nevermind.

Kai stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, trying to chase the thoughts of his old team away. As he walked, a sign caught his eye.  _ Yang’s Tavern. _ After a brief mental battle, Kai finally relented. Turning around, the ex-ninja began jogging back to his and Nya’s flat.

After he opened the door to find no one home, Kai went to the tiny bedroom he’d claimed when they first moved in. Crouching down, he slid a small bin of clothing out from underneath his bed. He rifled through it for a bit before pulling out his red singlet and mask before pushing the bin back under the bed and standing up. Kai grabbed a bag and stuffed the clothing into it, closing the door behind him as he stepped out onto the street.

Kai inhaled as he stepped into the dingy tavern, letting the smell of cheap alcohol hit him. He waved to Mezmo as he scanned tonight's crowd. There wasn't a big crowd- less than there usually would be on a weekend (it was a weekend, right?).

He strode over to Mezmo, pointing to the ring. “So, when’s my slot?” he asked.

Mezmo turned to Kai, his eyes swirling slowly. “Haven't sssseen you around for a while,” he hissed. Kai shrugged. “After thissss fight there'ssss an empty sssspace for you, if you want it.”

“Sounds good.” Kai said, leaning forward against the outside rungs of the slither pit. He watched the two fighters idly, weighing his chances against both of them. The Venomari he was pretty sure he'd seen before, but the other one was a newcomer. “Who's that?” he whispered to Mezmo.

“I don't know, Red. He introduced himsssself as Jack.” “Nothing else?” “Nothing elsssse.”

Kai watched the fight for a few more minutes. Eventually, the so-called Jack threw the Venomari to the ground triumphantly. “And our winner issss Jack!” Mezmo announced.

“Next up issss our champion, the Red Sssshogun!” Kai cracked his knuckles as he stepped into the ring, slipping the mask down over his eyes. For a moment, he felt a twinge of pity for Jack. He looked far too young to be fighting anything, let alone Kai.

Jack obviously didn't think the same thing. He rushed forward at Kai, going for a direct approach. Kai sidestepped and let Jack nearly hit the sidelines before spinning around to face Kai. He paused for a moment to reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes before Kai ran at him.

Jack ducked, narrowly avoiding Kai’s arm. He popped back up and swung his fist at Kai’s jaw, connecting with a crunch. “Ah, fuck,” Jack whispered, moving back a few steps. Kai rushed forward, summoning a handful of fire before bursting into a red tornado.

Jack leaped backwards, trying to avoid the Red Shogun. It didn't work, and he was flung across the ring into the sidelines. Slowing to a stop, Kai watched as his opponent struggled to get up.

“Ladiessss and gentlessssnakessss, our victor issss the undefeated champion, the Red Sssshogun!” Mezmo hissed. A clamor filled the room, and Kai smirked before his eyes landed on Jack. Smile dropping, Kai offered the younger boy a hand up.

“You fought well,” Kai said to Jack. He gave Kai a grim smile, brushing off his shirt. “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

Kai watched as Jack grabbed a cloak from the stand by the tavern’s door. “Where are you going?” he asked. Jack paused, turning around to face Kai.

“It’s late, buddy. I gotta get home.” Jack pulled the cloak around him, turning back to the door. “I'll see you around?” Kai said, his voice rising to end in a question. Jack shrugged. “Probably not. But anyway, see ya.”

  
Kai watched as Jack disappeared through the door, his mask hiding his eyes. After a while, Kai turned back to the bar and ordered a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> *jack voice* the red one beat me up behind a mcdonalds at 3 am


End file.
